Descent into Darkness Part One
by fujin101
Summary: The history of the universe as we knoew it lies in the hands of three people. The friends they meet, losses they suffer and battles they win change the world as we know it. This is the story of one of those three. Meet: Zera.
1. Default Chapter

Two pies sit on the windowsill. She watches them steaming in the cool air, letting out an aroma that tempts even the faint of heart to come forth for a forbidden taste. Her stomach lets out a loud rumble, and with her heart in her mouth, she watches the cook's eyes pass over her hiding spot. She shuts her eyes and expects the worst. Only when no cooking pot comes flying at her face does she dare to open her eyes. If she is caught, her master will flog her severely. A small rustling in the bushes behind her informs her that her partner in crime has arrived. She turns and giggles: he has tried to camouflage his blonde hair by smearing it with dirt. They wait together, waiting for that moment, that perfect moment when.SNATCH!. she grabs the prize and tosses it to her partner who disappears into the foliage. She glances around to make sure no one has seen and swiftly follows him. A short while later, she sits, her belly full and her face stained. She does not like to steal, but the horns of hunger are sharper than the horns of punishment. This pie will probably be the only nourishment she will have for days, and she savors every bite. A hand falls softly on her bony shoulder. She brushes her dark hair out of her eyes and looks up. He has returned from washing the dirt out of his hair, and the blonde curls fall in profusion around his face. She giggles and hands him his half. He grins and begins to eat. Sighing, she leans against him and shuts her eyes. Before she falls asleep, he turns and whispers "Hey Zera, Happy Birthday". She smiles sleepily. She is seven years old.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A brutal kick to her side sends her sprawling to the floor. She tries to breathe but cannot. Another blow hits her nose, and her mind registers the feeling of warm blood flowing down her face. She knows she deserves to be treated like this. The coal miner has taken her in, a penniless, dirty orphan, out of the good of his heart, and she only repays him with laziness. He kicks her again, and vomit gushes out of her mouth and splays across the floor. Hehad caught her sleeping on the job, and punishes her with all the cruelty his three hundred pound bulk can unleash on a scrawny seven-year old. She has one comfort in this torrent of pain. She knows he will not kill her; She knows he will not kill her; she is too good a worker for that. From the corner of her eye, she sees the miner's son laughing at her. Blearily, she starts to count the kicks she is receiving. She reaches twenty before she passes out. She wakes up slowly, shivering, and feels a grass blade tickling her face. He has put her outside to sleep tonight. He means it as punishment, but she does not care. Near the village is the dark forest, and she has always been spellbound by its sheer beauty. She stares at it in the distance, and does not hear soft footsteps padding towards her. A blanket is thrown over her, and she stops shivering. She looks up and recognizes the mop of blonde curls immediately. "Art," she smiles. He touches her face slowly, anger and disbelief clearlyetched across his eight-year-old face. "What did he do to you?" he whispers in shock. "It's not as bad as it looks, and besides, I'm tough." She tries to keep from crying. He sits next to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, and she cannot hold back anymore. She cries. "I fell asleep again. He is so good to me, and all I do is fail him," she sobs. "He works you from four in the morning until midnight," he says. "He feeds you pig slop, and that is only when he remembers to feed you." His grip around her shoulder tightens protectively. "He throws you out in the cold to sleep." "That is only because I DESERVE IT!" she yells angrily. "I am nothing, he took me in. He gives me work, food, and clothes.. "You call torn up rags clothes." "You have to understand, Art. I have nowhere else to go," she says.  
  
He understands. He too is an orphan. Luckily, sheepherders took him in, and now he tends the flocks for a well-to-do family in the village. The choices for the parentless are few in their world. Most end up as thieves, prisoners and prostitutes, none of which suit either very much. At a loss for words, he stays with her in silence.  
  
************************************************************************ Years pass. She grows up, and although the beatings increase in intensity, they decrease in frequency. The bruises and breaks always heal though. Time has been good to her. She is tall, but too thin. Jet-black hair cascades down her back in soft curls, framing a face that is mysteriously beautiful, its most striking feature being large amethyst eyes. Instead of being proud of her features, like any other sixteen-year-old, she hates it. She has seen the miner's son staring at her, and she does not like the way he looks at her. She smears her face with charcoal and dirt, and binds her chest every morning. She does not voice her fears to anyone. The miner has been good to her. Art has grown up as well. He is not as tall as she is. His curly blonde hair is the same as ever, but his face has become sad as if he has witnessed too much of the harshness of life. Only when they are alone together in the forest does he ever go back to the happy child she grew up with. ************************************************************************ She creeps into the forest. It is past midnight, and the village is asleep. She loves it here. The smell, the sounds.she does not understand why the villagers fear it so. Even Art is afraid to venture too far. He is in a nearby town, attending a sheep market. She enjoys the silence by herself. It is the forest that has been her healer, her protector. It is here where she has found the mysterious herbs, fungi, leaves, and seeds that have nursed her back to health after her beatings. It is here where she has hidden when the miner's son follows her after her work is done. She leans against a tree and savors the solitude.  
  
Art returns from the market early the next morning. He looks troubled, and asks her to meet him in the forest at night. She is worried. Art is not overly fond of the forest. The fact that he wants to meet her there means bad news. She goes through the day. The day passes uneventfully, and as midnight approaches she heads to the dark woods. Art waits for her at her favorite spot. "What is it?" she asks. He looks at her worriedly. "Have you heard the rumors?" She is up -to-date on village gossip. Many, many thousands of years before she was born, there was a king who ruled the area. This king had two sons. Now back in those days, the world was one of magic and beauty and secrets. And just like all things, this world existed on a perfect balance: light and dark, up and down, day and night and most importantly good and evil. The sons sought to rid the world of all things dark and sad and dreadful. Though the intentions were good, they were warned by the seers, soothsayers, and prophets not to continue, but as in every story, they paid no heed. They disrupted the balance, and the world was plunged into a darkness. As punishment, the two sons' hearts were twisted to destroy the very world that they sought to protect and their hearts grew twisted in evil. Their corruption spread across the land, and for several thousands of years, misery and evil ruled. No one knows when the dark reign ended, indeed, no one knows if it really did end. It just stopped as if it never happened, but the rumors and whispers remained. Recently, rumors have told of a movement in the north, a movement just like the one eons ago, of dark shadows and blood. But they are only rumors. "Yes," she frowned. "I have heard that Veldrin in the north has just been taken, there has been." She laughed. "Oh Art, why don't they send someone up there to see the truth. It's only a rumor. I'll bet nothing has happened. You know the villagers, one wild story after the other." He shook his head. "Ah but they have. None have returned. It's like the north has completely disappeared. No news, no travelers. Something is happening. I don't like it. It's like the story goes, ".And the two brothers brought forth their armies of darkness and slowly the world was taken into the shadow of the dark secrets." "That's just an old horror story. It probably even isn't true." He grabbed her shoulders. "Listen Zera, I don't care what you think. I was there. I saw the people. Everyone in Khalam was scared. Everyone. I'm not saying we should leave. We have nowhere to go. I'm just saying to be careful. You mean so much to me. Just be careful." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I will. You know I will.Now, I have a surprise for you."  
  
************************************************************************ Weeks pass and nothing happens. She begins to tease Art, that his suspicions were a joke. He gets angry, so she stops. Then it happens. The miner and his family are taking the day off. There has been a death in the family, so there is not much work. They are standing together on a hill, watching the sheep when he sees it. Smoke is in the sky, billowing from the nearby town of Khalam. Screams can be heard coming from the far side of the village. Art grabs Zera and they run toward the noise. When they arrive, a scene awaits them from a nightmare. Bodies are flung all over. Human viscera steams on the cold ground, but this is not as terrible as the creatures that have caused the damage. They are monstrous: tall with bloody fangs and claws and red eyes that glow with rage. Art grabs a pole and throws it. It passes right through the shadow-monster. He shouts in fright and grabs Zera and starts to run. More people scream as they are impaled upon the long claws. She stares in horror as bodies are flung down, still alive, moaning in incredible pain. Even now, she cannot remember clearly what happens next. She feels something within herself, something she has never felt before. She breaks Art's grip and runs to the carnage. She can barely hear Art screaming her name in terror. She jumps toward the pack of demons and raises her hands. She screams the words that come to her head. Ancient magic awakens and streams from her. The monsters stop their killing and turn toward her. She is not afraid. She keeps her hands up and continues to push the power. The monsters howl in anger and start to dissipate; within moments they are gone. She falls to her knees and breathes hard. She cannot believe what she has done. In the absence of screams, the moans of the dying become louder. She feels a shaking hand on her shoulder and looks up into Art's eyes, wide with shock. People from the village have come down, staring at the bloody mess before them. She can feel their eyes boring into her back and she gets up and turns around. They all look at her and she feels naked under all the scrutiny. Art squeezes her shoulder harder. A man approaches her, "What has happened here?" Art speaks up, "The town of Khalam is burning. I am sure the beasts pillaged the town and came for ours. Fortunately they were stopped." A woman from the back screams, "Magic! Magic caused this. It must be destroyed or a time like the times of old will come again!" The crowd gets caught up in angry murmurs. Their stares become hostile. She does not want to get Art into trouble. "Get out of here!" she whispers fiercely. "I don't like this.just get out!" He shakes his head. "You saved them all. I won't leave you." Art looks at the growing crowd of people. "She saved your life. You should be grateful that you are still alive!" A large man steps from the crowd. "Shut up you young whelp. This bitch may have stopped the beasts but she used black devil-powers. Magic only attracts magic. Now more of those beats will come. We have no weapons to stop them. If we had just let them have their way with the village, they would have left." "And with how many dead!" screams Art. The man backhands Art. She moves to shield him but the big man grabs her arms and twists them behind her. He displays her before the crowd. "This is a simple orphan slut. But if she has powers, she must have learned them from another." He leers down at her. "Tell us, witch, who taught you how to worship demons?" She struggles in his grasp, but none of the awesome power she had earlier comes to her aid. She decides to plead for mercy. "I know not sir. I beg you. Spare me. I was not instructed. With only the welfare of the village in mind did I do what I did. Please." He shakes her viciously. "She lies! Perhaps a night in the cells will make her speak." He throws her to the ground and kicks her in the side. Two men grab her arms and haul her toward the holding cells. She is thrown inside and the door is locked. She does not know what to do. She starts to laugh to herself, at the absurdity of it all. She hears tapping on the outside wall. "Art, is it you?" "Shhh.yes. I don't know what's going on. I tried." "Just go.get out of here! They know you're my friend. They will hurt you. Oh please just go please go!" "I can't just leave you!" "If you care for me at all, then go. Run away. You are skilled so you can support yourself. Leave me here, I'll be okay, I always am. This is just another scrape I got into, like when we were young. Just go.Run.I love you so much.I want you to be okay. If you were ever my friend you'll heed what I say!" He does not answer for a moment, but when he does his voice is thick with sadness. "Please don't make me leave. I can't. I can't sit by and watch them hurt you. I stood by too many times when we were young.I don't understand why they are doing this to you. You saved them. All of them. Please don't ask me to leave. Please." She wipes her eyes. "Art, listen to this then. You cannot help me if you are caught. Run to the forest. Follow the trail of the trees with bent branches. You should find a makeshift shelter deep in a glade. Stay there. You can't help me if they catch you. The forest will protect you. There is enough food. You will be safe. You can help me then." "But what if." "Please just go. Remember I love you. You can help me from there. But don't worry.I'll be fine. Now go!" "I'll come back." She hears his soft footsteps run in the direction of the forest, and breathes a sigh of relief. As long as he is safe she can bear whatever they do to her. 


	2. On Pain of Betrayal

The next morning, she is dragged before a group of elders. They question her again, but her answers do not please them. After several days of questioning, they give up and hand her over for more primitive means of interrogation. The beatings are the worst she has ever had. The big man, her accuser is the worst. He enjoys watching her scream and beg for mercy. But the worst is yet to come. Several days later, she is sitting in her cell. She has been beaten again and she is delirious with pain. She hears the lock on the door click. "Art?" A man's voice laughs cruelly. "No I'm not that stupid shepherd-boy. Don't you recognize me, devil bitch?" She remembers the voice and her eyes widen in shock and fear.it is the miner's son. "You can't be here." He laughs again and steps into the cell and shuts the door behind him. "Oh you stupid bitch. You're dead to the village. The only reason you're still alive is because it's nice to see a proud slut beg for her pathetic life." He looks her over. " I am going to enjoy watching you beg now." She understands his intent and tries to kick back, but her body ignites with pain. He grabs her and starts tearing at her clothes. She tries to fight back but to no avail. He is too strong. He throws her to the floor. She screams out loud. She doesn't understand why this is happening to her. There is no explanation. All the spirit drains out of her and she does not struggle anymore as he goes about his coarse intent. He is disappointed.he had hoped to make her beg and plead. He gets up when he is finished and kicks her in the side. "I was disappointed bitch. But don't worry.You'll get better with practice." With a cruel laugh he leaves the cell. She struggles to her knees and cries in confusion and utter defeat. ************ The days pass. She does not keep track of them. They continue to beat her everyday. The cell she is held in is on the outskirts of the village, so no one is disturbed by her screams. Beatings during the day, and visits from the miner's son during the night are all she looks forward to. One day she decides to end her life. She will tear a piece of her clothing, soak her blood in it, and swallow it. She has heard of prisoners doing this to escape torture. If all goes well, she will choke on it. After a particularly vicious day, she prepares herself. She soaks the bottom of her skirt and rolls it into a ball. She brings it to her mouth and prepares to swallow it. She puts it into her mouth. The metallic taste of her own blood makes her gag. She tries to swallow it, but she cannot. She keeps trying, but cannot bring herself to swallow. In anger she spits it out and cries. Maybe next time the beatings will kill her. She crosses her fingers and cries herself to sleep.  
  
She is wasting away. If she was thin before, she is emaciated now. Her isolation has kept her from any more news on the attacks and the monsters. Her interrogators do not speak to her of such affairs. She has not seen the sky for several months now, and craves sunlight more than she can bear. Her interrogators start to devise new methods to make her talk, and fear consumes her. Sleep is her only escape now.  
  
Good news awaits her the next day. Her captors have grown tired of her and are making plans to rid themselves of her. She is not afraid, she is ready to die. She is only afraid that Art will hear of it and do something rash to save her. She prays that he is safe.  
  
That evening, she hears the lock on her cell click. She knows what to expect and draws her body into a tight ball into the corner of the cell. "Zera?" a familiar voice whispers. She cannot believe her ears. "Art?!?" "Oh my god.look at you." his voice breaks. "Come in here.let me see you." she struggles to her feet. He enters the cell and shuts the door behind him. Her eyes take a moment to get adjusted to the light of his lantern. "Your hair! It's gone! Oh Art, there's blood all over you! Lie down here.Just stay."  
  
He gives a humorless laugh. "It's not mine. It belongs to that pig who usually comes here." "You.you killed him?" she asks. "He has hurt you so much." He pulls a blanket from around his shoulders and wraps her in it. She notices that muscles in his arms have become more pronounced. She sees scars that stripe down his arms. "How long have I been here?" "Two years.I left you here for two years." She shakes her head. "There is nothing you could have done. You hair! And look at your arms! What's been going on?" He leads her to the corner of the cell and sits pulling her close to him. He wraps her tightly in the blanket. "So much has happened.I would have come sooner.After the first attack on the village, you were taken in and the attacks stopped for a while. The villagers assumed it was because you had been executed and they went on with their lives.callous bastards that they are. I thought you were dead too. What a lie that was. A month later, two riders from the north came down. There has not been any news from the north for several years, so the village was anxious to hear what they had to say. These riders were large men all in black with black horses. They proclaimed that a new leader has come from the north, and that he wishes to make peace with the village. Apparently he sent those shadow monsters that you killed. He wishes to bring a new age upon our world, to destroy all that is magic. He had heard of the people of Khalam allowing a wizard's guild and sent the beasts to destroy it. He claims he did not know that the people of our village do not support magic, which is why he did not stop them from ravaging our town. The messengers were very interested in the fact that you were able to stop them. After the proclamation, the messengers went back north, but before they left, they changed this village. Oh Zera, you should see it now. Remember the field by the baker's shop? It's gone. This village has become nothing more than dust and concrete. Except the forest. That is the same. We do nothing but smelt weapons for the new ruler.I think they called him Lord Kharad.I stayed in the forest for a while. I thought you were dead like everyone else. After a while, I was forgotten. I shaved my hair off and worked in the smelting forges." He squeezes her shoulder gently as she rubs his scalp. "A few days ago, the messengers came back. They claimed to have come to oversee our progress and lodged at the local tavern. The miner's son and that big man who accused you went with them. I suspected something and followed. They told the messengers that you were not dead, but being kept in a prison cell. They wish to take you away to be interrogated further by their leader. When I knew that you were alive.I couldn't imagine what they had been doing to you.what they have done to you.I heard the miner's son, that pig, boasting about what he does to you.I followed him here.and." She holds him. "Art you have to go. They haven't killed me yet. Please." He shuts his eyes. "No! I listened to you last time.and look what has happened. This time you listen to me. We can run away." He gets up. "Stay here. I'll come back for you." He quietly gets up and shuts the cell door behind him. She does not know how much time has passed when the lock clicks again. She expects Art and gets up, but finds herself face to face with the big accuser. "Well bitch," he leers, "I have a surprise for you today. You're leaving here for good. A good slut needs to be passed around. But because we had such a good time with you, we have a.a going away present for you. I hope you like it." He grabs her roughly and leads her into another holding cell. Bound and blindfolded to a chair is Art. Before she can scream, he clamps his hand over her mouth. "Now, let me tell you what we have here," he whispers in her ear. "This is that little brat you've been seen with. I recognized that little whelp immediately. When you go, were gonna have lots of fun with him. Remember those interrogation sessions we used to have? Remember all those things I wanted to do to you, but never did? Well.were gonna have fun doing it to this one. We'll cut him up nice and slow. A good public torture, just to remind the villagers to behave.Not only that, but a new batch of prisoners has arrived from the north. Traitors to the New Rule. Lots of 'em. Their wives and kiddies too. There're all gonna get it from me, nice and slow.unless.well, I don't think you want to hear what I have to say." Tears coursing down her face, she nods her head. "Well, in my pocket I have a new knife. It's nice and sharp, I promise. If you use it nice on pretty-boy over there, well, not only will he be spared a public torture, but I won't touch the traitors as well." He pushes his hand harder over her mouth, and puts his knife into her hand. "Now guess what. I know what a clever bitch you are. If my mates come here and find me dead, they'll take care of the lot of them, women and kiddies first. All you have to do is walk over to the whelp, lift his blindfold and finish it, nice and quick. No words. I hate that sentimental crap. Just do the job." He kisses her neck. "I promise you.he won't suffer like you have.and all those people wont have to die.it's your choice."  
  
Her blood pounds in her veins. More than anything at this moment she wants to seize the knife and thrust it into her heart. But she knows the consequences. She struggles to breathe, struggles to understand why this is happening to her. In his chair, Art stirs. With all her being, she longs to throw herself at him, to cry his name, to beg for forgiveness, but she cannot. The big man puts his lips to her ear. "Anytime, bitch." He takes his hand and places it on the knife hilt. With trembling fingers, she pulls it from its sheath and holds it before her. He has told the truth, the blade is sharp and will serve its purpose quickly and painlessly. Tears course down her face and she fights to keep from screaming, her body trembling with the effort. At least this way, she will spare Art horrible torture and give him a quick death. At least the lives of countless prisoners will be saved. Eyes streaming, she steps up to Art, the one who has been her friend and protector all her life. "Forgive me." She pulls his blindfold up, as the big man had instructed her, and brings down the blade. As his life ebbs away, he stares into her eyes, unable to comprehend. When his head finally droops, Zera falls to the floor. "Well done, bitch," the big man says as he retrieves his knife. He lifts her up and drags her outside. Even when she sees the sky for the first time in years, she does not lift her head up. She hangs lifeless in his arms, not even able to cry. The sight of the village is shocking. There are no more trees and cottages and farmland. All is concrete, flame and steel. There is no more sunshine and brightness. The air is heavy and there is a gray cast to everything. He arms flop lifelessly as her ties her to a stake near the outskirts of the Dark Forest. She prays that they will kill her, so that she can see Art again. "Now for one last surprise," he whispers. A large wagon approaches from the village and stops a short distance away. A group of men that Zera recognizes as her 'interrogators' jumps out of the front. Each carries a crossbow. She smiles to herself.she will see Art soon. The back of the wagon is opened and a ragged group of people is pushed out. They are dirty and thin and carry the marks of a hard life upon their bodies. They are forced to stand into a straight line. Her eyes widen in sudden realization. "NO!!!.YOU PROMISED ME!! YOU PROMISED!!" She flails against her bonds, and the ropes cut deeply her skin. But her screams cannot mask the deadly whisper of the crossbows as they cut down the line of prisoners. As the last woman is cut down, she focuses her bloodshot eyes on the big man. "Damn you, you son of a bitch." He laughs and strokes her hair. " You belong to that new Lord now. He told us to give you a nice goodbye. Just wanted to show you how much were gonna miss you," he sneers. She twists her head, catches his hand in her mouth and bites as hard as she can. He screams and tears his hands out of her bite. She has managed to wriggle one hand free, and it closes on the hilt of his knife. With a swift movement, she pulls it out and frees herself. He lunges for her, but she is too fast. She spins and plunges the blade home and pulls it out. As he falls, she turns to the other men, fast approaching. She deals with the first two easily and grabs their loaded crossbows as they fall. Several quick bolts remove two more attackers, now one left. The last man is a good fighter, strong with a long reach. She knows she cannot beat him up close. But she has one advantage. Years of helping Art guard the sheep with slings has given her deadly accuracy. She lifts the blade, spins it in her hand, a hurls it. It hits home, and the man falls in a heap. She heads over, retrieves the blade, and tucks it into the waistband of her clothes. She grabs a crossbow, some arrows, and their money pouches for good measure as well. The commotion, however, has attracted an audience, and the village guard is bearing down on her. They are too many, she cannot take them all, and there is nowhere to run. She is determined to live so she can kill this Lord and have her revenge. Then it strikes her .the forest! As fast as she can, she runs toward the forest and leaves the villagers far behind in her wake. ************************************************************************  
  
The leaves feel cool against her skin. She has never been this far in the forest, and she feels nervous. She decides to rest and eat something. It is harder to run now, with fatigue and old injuries finally taking their toll. She is too tired to hunt anything, but she doesn't eat meat anyway. There are edible mushrooms growing along her path, and she stops to collect some and wash them in a stream. As she eats, she plans out her revenge. North is where the whole invasion started, so she must go north. But how to get close to the enemy.she scrunches her forehead in thought.she will become a mercenary! She now knows she can fight. With the stolen money, she will buy herself some new weapons and some clothes. She will become the best mercenary possible. Then she will get close to the leader.and avenge Art. With her mission settled, she gets up and heads north.  
  
************************************************************************ The town of Veldrin was once beautiful. But now all is ruin and chaos. The streets are filled with thieves, workers, ruffians, and prostitutes. The smell of smelting forges and tanneries is terrible, but she gets used to it after a while. She had purchased some new clothes and had cleaned herself up at a local inn. She bought a black cloak with a hood to keep her face covered. If the men on the streets see a weak, skinny woman, she is doomed. She keeps the old knife in her hands and twirls it around occasionally to look intimidating. The bow hangs at her side along with the quiver of arrows. In her waistband is the moneybag. But now, she needs a weapon. Swords here are built for men. They would be too heavy for her to hold. She likes knives, they are easy to wield, and can be thrown if necessary. She shuts her eyes and imagines herself throwing a knife at the leader and standing over his dead body.." "Now, sweetheart, thoughts like that will getcha killed," said a husky voice behind her." Zera spins around knife in hand, but the hooded stranger laughs. "No need, no need. I'm not gonna tell.well for a price anyway." The stranger laughs and draws back his cloak. The 'him' was a woman. A very beautiful woman in very skimpy clothing. She sashays her way toward Zera. "And by the way, I think a sword would be bad for ya.lose the knives too. I'd try that new split pole weapon I've seen lately." She laughs again. "You're a nervous one aren't ya.put that knife down.I'm not gonna hurt ya." Zera pulls down her hood. "How do you.how did you know what I was thinking.tell me.or I'll have to force you." The woman laughed again. "I thought ya were a man! Oh well.I'm gonna have to find some fun somewhere else." The woman unhooks a bottle from her belt and takes a large swig. "Ahhhhh.the ale here is legendary. They say the record here is two bottles.one man drank two bottles without passin' out. But me..I can do twice that." Zera backs away. "You're a prostitute." "A pleasure-giver sweetheart..an expensive pleasure giver.I'm the best there is. One day, I'll be so famous, that new Lord will call upon my services.unless ya kill him first." she finishes with a laugh. "That's not much of a goal." "And killing him is?" "That's different..I have a reason." The prostitute lifts one eyebrow. "That all good sweetheart, but talking out loud in a place like this will getcha killed." She lifts a moneybag. "Why don't we discuss it at a nice inn?" "Hey that's mine!!!" "Did I mention I'm also the greatest pickpocket alive? Zera makes to swipe for her purse, but the woman is quick. "Now don't be rude sweetheart.why doncha tell me your name? I'm Maizah by the way" "Zera.my name is Zera.now give me my damn bag!" "Will ya get us a room.I still have a hangover from yesterday." "OK!..ok! just give it back!" "Better keep your promise!" She tosses the bag back and heads toward the inn. Zera stares after her in disbelief. "Just my luck." she thinks. She draws her hood over her head and runs toward Maizah, who is standing at the entrance. "Be careful sweetheart.this is a good inn, but there are a lota bad men in here." "Potential customers you mean..." Maizah laughs. "Ya got some pluck sweetheart. But no, I'm picky. The bunch in here couldn't lick my feet.unless they got the money.or if they were really cute." Zera rolls her eyes and they step into the inn. It is filled with thieves, crooks, and mercenaries. They all turn and look at Maizah, whose face splits into a wide grin. "That's an expensive looking whore ya got there, lad," yells a large man in the corner. "After you're done wi'her, mind if we pass her around a bit?" Zera is in a bind. If she refuses, they will become violent, and these men are seasoned fighters. She swallows hard and reaches for her dagger. "No need, sweetheart.put that away!" Maizah hisses. She walks forward and laughs seductively. "Ya poor boys got it all wrong." She smacks her hand hard on Zera's bottom and squeezes it. "This is my night off.I hired him. But if I don't get my money's worth.well." She looks the man up and down and licks her lips. "Well, I'll call ya to fill the breach." The crowd grows silent. The man laughs and soon the entire group follows suit. "Ya got a feisty one there, lad. Enjoy your stay." They head up to their room admist loud laughter. When they enter the room, Zera slams the door. "What the hell just happened?...I can't believe what you just did.What makes you think that you." "Calm down, sweetheart. Do ya think that ya could take all those men by yourself? I just saved your life.ya could show some gratitude!" "Gratitude! You want gratitude! I don't believe this!" Zera covers her face with her hand and takes a deep breath. "OK.I need a reality check here. I am in a shady inn, filled with crooks, pretending to be a man, and arguing with a damned mind-reading hooker!" "Pleasure giver, sweetheart, pleasure giver. And I'm no mind-reader. I can't read your mind.not anymore anyway." "You can't read my mind.you really expect me to believe that?" Maizah grins, "I did read you're mind, but only when ya were unaware of it. I can read minds only if the person is unaware of it. Most people here know that my kind exist, so they are guarded. As soon as a person becomes aware that their minds can be read, they unconsciously put up a mental barrier that is too strong for me to break. Same with you. I cannot break your shield, so you're safe. Now that ya know, you've put up a subconscious shield of sorts that I cannot get through. " "So if you're not a mind-reader, what are you?" "Have ya been living in a cave for the past two years? I'm a prophet, sweetheart, ya know what that is or do I have to explain it to ya?" Zera's eyes flash briefly with remembrance of her incarceration, but Maizah does not notice. "I've been.away.for a while. I have no idea what's going on." "Ya have no idea what's going on, yet ya want to kill the leader. I'm no fool, sweetheart, but it's your business.I won't pry.Anyway.I'm a prophet. Three years ago, the new leader decreed that all prophets were to be executed. Almost all prophets are from the far north; don't ask me why, because I don't know." Maizah stops speaking as she winces as if in pain. She takes a long swig of her ale before continuing. "I fled as my people were being killed, like a coward. Now, I'm the last of my kind.I'm not a fighter, so the only other thing a woman can be here is a pleasure giver.oh forget that.a hooker.yes I'm a damn hooker. I planned to get close to the leader and finish him off. When I was in the streets, I saw that your mind didn't have a shield, the first time I've ever seen that in my life. I became curious, so I probed a bit. As soon as I saw that you have the same goal as I do.well.here we are, aren't we. I just want to kill the damn man.then I can rest.permanently." Zera's eyes widen. "Permanently?.... Permanently!! You're thinking of killing yourself!!! But why?" "Sweetheart, have ya ever seen a prophet around people? We are feared. People are afraid of hearing bad things. Everyone remembers the bad fortunes we predict.funny thing is, they can't remember the good ones.I've never really had a friend.never been invited to a dinner.no woman will come near me. or let me hold her baby." Her eyes begin to tear. "The reason I needed a room so badly.well.have ya ever seen a prophet give a prophecy?" Zera shakes her head. "Well.I think you're about to see one." 


	3. The journey to Khayar

Maizah takes out her ale and downs it in one giant swig. She winces in pain and heads over to the small bed in the corner. Zera notices tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she sits down. "Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?" She asks. "No.not right now.the ale.when I'm drunk.I can't go into a trance.but.I didn't drink fast enough," Maizah wheezes in pain. "If ya could.when this is over. ...give me a wet cloth.for my face.it helps.until then.just stay back. ." Suddenly Maizah's body becomes poker straight and she screams. Her face is ashen and sweat drips down her forehead. She cries out in pain again and her body goes into convulsions. Zera wants to do something, but is helpless. Maizah is still groaning and breathing in short gasps. Her cries sound so painful that Zera wants to shut her ears and run out of the room. The torment goes on for several hours, and Zera can only wait. Then Maizah sits up. Her breathing is still shallow, but she opens her mouth, "The dark night has come once again.those that were two.are now one and one. The third wants.. to control.blood and suffering are its cause.the green one has suffered.unknowing of her path, she seeks.retribution against .that dark, but will be.consumed by it.only when one and one.once again are two.can there.be any chance.." Maizah's body starts convulsing again, and she gives once last cry before falling onto the bed, limp. Zera, breathing hard, finds a cloth, wets it, and sits on one corner of the bed. She tends to Maizah all night. ******** Zera wakes up with a start. She had fallen asleep in her chair. Maizah is awake, but her face is still ashen. She looks at Zera and manages a smile.  
  
"Well.how're ya doing?" "I guess I should be asking you the same question.is it always like that?" Maizah laughs, "I only wish it were, sweetheart. That was fast.it can take days, sometimes weeks.there was a prophet a long time ago who took years.." "Years!" "Years.it was thousands of years ago.they put him in his own chamber and saw to his needs.for two damn years.I guess I'm lucky in that sense." "Well.it was pretty scary.you said that." "NO! Don't tell me..I don't want to know..I never like to know my prophecies" "Oh..Can I ask you a question?.you don't need to answer it." "Sure." "What do you feel.. Why does it hurt you so?" Maizah shakes her head. "I don't know too much. I know that there is a life force in everything.sometimes, this force.it comes together, it surges.because when things are going to happen, whether it be to a single child or a whole kingdom.there is a surge in the life force.prophets are..gifted.if ya can call it a gift.we can link to these surges. They enter our awareness and connect to our being.that's the pain.the whole connection process. That's why when I'm drunk, it can't connect, so I don't go into a trance. Then this force seeks to use our being to make itself known. That's pretty much it in a nutshell.I'm pretty sure that's what happens.it's been a while." ".since you've given a prophecy?" Maizah chuckles. "No, since I've been sober." "So.. what do you do now?" "That depends on you." "Me!" "You're out for revenge and so am I. It's a lonely road for a single village girl to make her way in this type of world. I can help you.if you want it, of course." Zera grins. "Of course you're welcome. We'll pack up and head down.I'll even try out that weapon you were talking about.and you'll need something too.I have some spare clothes and an extra dagger for now if you want." They pack their belongings in half an hour. Maizah has recovered from her trance and is eager to be back on her feet. Zera pulls up her hood, Maizah pulls on the spare clothes and they leave the inn.  
  
***********************************************************************8 "Well? What is it?" Maizah hops from foot to foot excitedly. "I found a contact.he's a lieutenant in the dark forces. I guess they plan to siege the southeast city of Khayar. The walls are protected by a life force shield. Have you heard the legend of the two brothers?" "The ones who tried to destroy evil?"  
  
"Yep, that's it.when they set out on their quest, the prophets warned them not to continue. When they became twisted, the first thing they did was to have all the prophets executed in retribution. According to a legend, one of the prophets.I think his name was Adeben.well, he was in love with a woman from Khayar. He knew that the brothers were too powerful and would find him, no matter how well he hid. So, he pulled all his life force from his body and merged it with an emerald. The woman he loved placed the crystal into a temple and it powered the city walls, protecting it from the invasion of the brothers. In this way he protected the woman he loved and her city from attack, even now. The crystal must be removed from the temple for the city to be penetrable. That's where we come in." "Wait a minute.what happened to the prophet.Adeben?" "Errr.well he would have died.pulling the life force from a body is very painful and difficult. That's why it is a legend. It is almost next to impossible to pull the life force from your own body." Zera frowns. "Well.if the city has the stone, how can it be a legend?" "Because there is another, more probable story. One of the brothers had a lover from Khayar. She hated the prophet Adeben for some reason I don't know. As a gift, he pulled out Adeben's life force and presented it to her. The city of Khayar was and is an evil place. A long time ago it belonged to a race of creatures that were not human.but I don't know too much about that. But all the dark magic structures are still there, and they were not built by humans, I can tell ya that. The woman placed the stone in the tower where the fire demon, Khayyid, is worshipped. The evil of the structure and the pure force of the crystal make an impenetrable shield." "And we're supposed to walk in there and get it?" "Can you speak Khayarese?" "Only a little."  
  
"Okay.well, I have some robes. The crystal is tended to by acolytes of the demon Khayyid. These robes I have are the ones worn by the acolytes." "How the hell did you get two of those? Maizah blushes. "Errmmm.well a certain pair of acolytes of Khayyid sometimes come to Veldrin to buy potion ingredients.I uh.well.one of them.err.I was hired to.entertain them.if ya catch my drift.." Zera rolls her eyes. "I 'caught your drift'. So.we wear these robes.then what...? "The gate can open for a few seconds when an acolyte needs to pass through. We don't have the special amulet key they have.but we have me. There aren't supposed to be any prophets left. But here I am. A prophet can crack the spell for a few seconds, which is enough time for us to sneak in. Keep you dagger in your sleeve. Khayar is a dangerous place, so stick by me and keep your mouth shut. We need to enter the temple, grab the stone and head out. The army will attack as soon as the protective wall comes down." "One more question.this is the temple of a fire demon.what was its name.Khayyid? Well, won't it just come and flash-fry us if we take the stone?" "Nope..a demon lives in another world. It can only be called into our world by a Summoner. A Summoner is a prophet who has gone through intense training. Since all the prophets are dead, there aren't any Summoners. The acolytes worship the demon, and his world, for that matter, because they wait for the 'renjevari', which translated means, 'night'. They believe that the world of demons, Rakhshana, will come and take over this world. They believe that they, the faithful, will be rewarded for their devotion to this world of evil. I have been to Khayar once, in a prophetic trance. It is a terrible place, so be prepared." Zera sits down. "You know, I really am a simple village girl. All this history and legend, and I didn't know any of it.." "Oh yeah.I meant to ask ya a question.you're from a village.what language did they speak there? This one.Bhungari?" Zera nods. "In that case.how come ya can speak some Khayarese? It's a very rare language." "Ummm.well.it's a long story." "Well.we have two hours until the rendezvous with the lieutenant." Zera sighs. "I haven't talked about it in a long time.but if you really want to know.some monsters attacked my village a long tome ago.they were really tall.black and hairy.long sharp fangs and claws.Ar.a villager tried to attack it, but his pole passed right through.I don't really remember what happened next.I started speaking something funny. some light flashed.. and the monsters went away. After that, I found myself able to speak a little of this strange language.it just.appeared in my head.I didn't know what it was until I came here..." Maizah has a strange look on her face. "The language you spoke during the fight and the language that you learned later.were they different?" "Yeah.I spoke one language to make the monsters go away.and when they went, I found another language in my mind.it was beautiful.but sad sounding..." "Where are your parents from?" "I don't know.I'm an orphan." "You're a strange one, sweetheart. There is more to ya than meets the eye.." Zera sighs. "Frankly, I don't want to know.I just want to do this mission.meet that leader.stick a knife in his gut.and go home." Maizah shakes her head. "I don't know, sweetheart. Somehow I don't think it'll be that easy.but never mind now.that lieutenant is waiting for us.remember.you're a warrior, your father was a mercenary.and I'm a cleric of Bleyyid, another demon of Rakhshana"  
  
~~~~~~~ Two hours later Zera and Maizah are traveling south. They are equipped with new horses, weapons and dressed in acolyte robes. Zera has a huge grin on her face. "Let me see here.this looks like a pole with bladed ends.but if I pull it here." She twists the pole in the center. "It splits into two shorter swords .cool." Maizah laughs. "Don't expect to use that too much. We want to be in and out as quickly as possible. This staff they gave me is pretty neat, though.I like the horses too." "You know any spells?" "Only a few.I never practiced hard enough. I really regret it now." "Can I ask you a question?" "Sure." "Where are you from.I mean.how did you get here?" "I am from the north.the city of Haraji. It is all rubble now, destroyed by the dark army. My parents were prophets. I don't know how they kept hidden, or who their parents were or how they met. They taught me about my ability and some spells that a prophet can use. They taught me how to meditate and focus my skills. I don't remember too much.One day some soldiers appeared at my house. They accused my parents of being prophets, and took us all in to a meeting of elders. My parents swore that they weren't and offered to take the Gorava-Jahi to prove it.The Gorava-Jahi is a special type of poison. It is harmless to prophets but means death to everyone else. If they died, the elders would spare my life. My parents pretended to die of poison. When their bodies were burned.they were alive.they didn't even cry out in pain.they did it so that I might live.and look what I have done with their gift.that is why I must do this.to avenge my people and make my parents proud." "I understand.don't worry Maizah. We will succeed.you will make them proud, I know it." Maizah gives a watery smile. "Thanks, Zera."  
  
******************************************************************** Five days later, the travelers find themselves at the foot of a long, colossal mountain range. "Well, here we are.the Durgam Mountain Range. Khayar is right on the other side.first we need to." "Right on the other side!!! Look at that! Those are huge.it'll take us weeks to cross that!" Zera exclaims. Maizah laughs. "I still forget that ya come from a village.it'll take us a few days to cross this range. Ya should see the mountains near Haraji.I will show ya them sometime, eh? For now, keep that cloak tight and your weapon ready.lota bad creatures hereabouts. Khayar attracts the worst of the worst. I can keep some of them away with my staff.but for the others, I'm depending on ya." "Creatures?" Maizah sighs. "Come on.let's rest here for the right. I'll explain once were settled." The two women tether their horses and unroll the sleeping bags. Maizah pulls out some food as Zera starts a fire. "Well.here we are.ya nervous?" Maizah asks as she settles into her sleeping bag. "Nah.I guess I'm kinda excited.and scared.I've never done anything like this before." Maizah nods. "I know the feeling.now where were we.oh yeah.the creatures. Ummm.let's see...The story says that a long time ago, Khayar was built by creatures other than humans. I don't know what they were, but it was very long ago, eons before the story of the two brothers. These people, the legends call them the Tivonians were said to be very beautiful, in an exotic way. Everything about them was so.their language, their buildings, their magic.Khayarese is a language that is said to have descended from that of these people. Ya described Khayarese to be beautiful and sad at the same time. Imagine what the original language was like. These people worshipped the natural world.trees, lakes, forests, mountains. They built temples to praise these natural wonders. Near Khayar is a forest. It is very large. Khayar itself was surrounded by this forest, but now most of it has been cut down. Once we cross these mountains, we will hit the forest. After the forest comes the city. When the Tivonians lived, the forest was supposedly filled with strange creatures, half-men- half-horses, unicorns. even dragons were said to have come there. But something happened. The people became corrupted; legends say it was a strange disease. They killed their own people and burned their own forests. Temples that once praised natural life were used to revere the demons of Rakhshana. I don't know what happened next. But all the Tivonians disappeared. I think they must have killed themselves out. Soon after, men came to the city and took over the temples of Rakhshana. The once-beautiful city became perverted and evil, although it is still beautiful. The woman, the one who received the stone of Adeben.she was a cleric of Bleyyid, which makes the story of Adeben falling in love with her even less probable. The parts of the forest that still remain are dark and twisted.the creatures that live there now are horrible and dangerous. That is why few can make the journey.that is why we must be careful." "How do you know all this?" "My parents.they said that I must know the story of my world, even if they were just folk-tales and rumors. Even if they aren't true, the stories are interesting.It .it gives me hope in a strange way.as if I could dream of something better than the now, the present...well.back to the real world. Ya can sleep now. I'll take first watch." "Are you sure? I don't mind." Maizah shakes her head. "No, sweetheart, I'm okay. I'll wake ya on your turn." " Alright then." Zera pulls herself into her sleeping bag and falls asleep. A few hours later she is awakened by Maizah's staff prodding her side. "Zera.Zera wake up. Dammit Zera wake UP!" she hisses urgently. "Mmmmm.what.what is it.oh.my turn," Zera gives a loud yawn, which is cut short by Maizah's hand. "Shut up! There is something.in the trees.There usually aren't any beasts on this side of the mountain.my staff didn't ward it away." Zera gets up and clutches for her double-blade. She leaps out of her bag and crouches in readiness. "Where?" Maizah points with her staff. "Over there. I have a bad feeling about this." A loud scream erupts from the bushes and a large creature charges from the shadowy glade. Zera gasps in repulsion. The creature looks like a large panther. It has the same sinewy feline build, and the glowing yellow eyes. But unlike a panther, its long, shaggy black fur is covered with warts and growths. Its fangs are yellowed and its large yellow eyes are covered with a film. The creature screams again and lunges for Maizah. Maizah raises her staff and shoots a bolt of magic, which stuns the creature and pushes it aside. With a yell, Zera leaps forward and thrusts her pole into its side and vaults over to the other side of it. The twisted panther screams, this time in pain, and lunges for Zera again. She quickly side steps the attack and flips to the creature's other side. The animal continues its attack and Zera continues to evade. She cannot risk making an attack while the creature is on its feet. "Uh, Maizah.a little help would be nice.RIGHT ABOUT NOW!!!" Zera looks over and sees Maizah in the midst of a spell. She is oblivious to Zera's predicament. The glance comes at a cost. The creature swipes Zera across the stomach and knocks her to the ground. The creature growls and makes a lunge for the fatal attack. All of a sudden, a powerful flash of light knocks the creature on its side. It growls once, but does not rise. Zera gets up. "Surprise!" Maizah is grinning. Her grin fades when she sees the three bloody swipes across Zera's stomach. "Oh no.you're bleeding!" "Never mind now." She motions her head toward the fallen creature. "What about that?" "I hit it with a stunning spell. Sorry it took so long.I haven't used it in a while. We should be on the move.it only lasts for around five hours." Zera walks over to it. "We can't just leave it here." She crouches next to it and starts to stroke its fur. "Eeeewww! Zera, get away from that.it's nasty! Eee, eew, eew.what are ya DOING? It tried to kill ya!" Zera continues to stroke its fur. "I don't know Maizah.when it was standing over me.for a split second.its eyes.they looked so sad.and look at it.it looks like it was once so beautiful.we can't leave it here.it'll be killed." "And good riddance, I say. Ya have to fumigate your hands now. I can't believe you're actually touching it. Aren't those warts on its fur?" "Oh.don't be such a baby. Here we go." Zera rips off a piece of cloth from her clothes and wraps the panther's injury. "Oh poor baby.here we go.all better.now where can we put you?" Maizah rubs both hands down her face. "I can't believe what you're doing.it's an animal.a dark one for that matter." "What the heck do you have against it?" "Oh you're right.nothing much.it only tried to KILL US!" Zera gets up. "I know! That cave nearby. You said you have a temporary warding spell. We'll put him in the cave and you'll put a spell over it. When it wakes up, we'll be long gone." Maizah rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. If it makes ya happy, I'll do it, although quite frankly I think I'm wasting a good spell on a vicious killer.oh no.do I have to touch it? Eww, eew, eewww." Zera laughs. "You have such issues. No, I'll put it on the extra sleeping bag and drag it there." Zera drags the panther to the cave, and Maizah places her spell over it. The two women return to the makeshift shelter where Zera's wounds are dressed. Soon, they are back on the trail. ~~~~~ The mountain journey is tough, but both women have suffered worse and make it through relatively easily. They stop for a break on a part of the mountain overlooking the forest. "Look, Zera. That's the forest of Khayar. Isn't it terrible?" Zera heads over and takes her first look at the legendary dark forest. Suddenly, she doubles over and covers her ears. 


	4. The Stone of Adeben

"What.Zera, what is it?" Maizah rushes over to her friend. "Can't you hear it?" Zera groans. "It's so sad. I can't bear it. Can't you.can't you hear it?" Zera slowly uncovers her ears and stands up. "Okay.okay.it's getting better.I can stand it now." "What is it? I can't hear anything." "The song.It sounds like a voice.except it's not a voice.it's something else.it's so. haunting.you really can't hear it?" Maizah looks at Zera strangely. "Noooo.maybe it's a toxin from that creature's scratches. I heard it has a poison in its claws. It probably got to your head." "Maybe.never mind.wait.what's that over there?" Zera points to a tower in the distance. "Ahhh.that's the temple of Khayyid." "It's beautiful." The tower reaches for the sky. It seems almost fluid, the black marble shimmers in the moonlight. At the spire is the large, intricate carving of a cloaked figure. It holds a staff in one hand. The other hand is stretched out to the sky and holds what looks like a ball of green light in the other. The combination of the statue and the eerie music in the background is too much for Zera. She feels tears slip down her cheeks, but manages to hide it from Maizah. "Well, I'll take first watch.we have a long day tomorrow." Maizah looks over quizzically. "Are ya okay? Ya don't look so good. I'll take first watch tonight." "No, really, I'm fine.just a little dazed by it all." She smiles. "You really treat me like a little kid." "Well, how old are ya then?" "Guess."  
  
"Fifteen?" Zera stamps her foot. "Come on, be serious." "Would ya kill me if I told ya that I was being serious.OUCH! I was kidding! Let's see. I really don't know." "Almost seventeen." "Really! Now guess mine." "Fifty." Zera ducks Maizah's staff. "Haha, no really.I would say.nineteen?" "Hah.twenty one.five years older than ya!" Zera scrutinizes her companion. "For a drunk, you've kept yourself pretty well. Consider me officially impressed." "Don't get smart.tomorrow we go through the dark forest. Sharpen your blade tonight. During my watch, I'm going to see if I can remember any useful spells.Oh! Here I almost forgot." She slides a large amulet around Zera's neck. "This is a replica of an amulet of Khayyid. On my watch, I made these fakes. They won't let us pass unscathed through the forest like the real ones will, but other than that they'll do." "Okay.I'll wake you up on your watch." Maizah nods and goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Zera thinks about the song coming from the forest. The melody is so familiar, but she cannot place where she has heard it. It does not hurt her as much as it did when she first heard it; In fact, it now has a soothing effect on her nerves. She smiles to herself and puts her chin in her hands. "Well, I've made it this far.Oh, Art if you can hear me, I miss you so much, and I hope you understand.what I did.if only I knew that you could hear me." she thinks. She sighs and looks into the forest. The next morning while Zera is eating breakfast, Maizah rushes forward excitedly "Zera." she giggles. "look." "What.I'm eating." "I remembered some spells. Okay, here's the first one." Maizah moves her staff around and mumbles some words. Suddenly small black darts fly out of the staff, one which sticks into Zera's arm. "OOOWW!! You idiot!" Maizah falls over laughing. "I'm sorry.it's really not that funny.it's just the look on your face." Zera rolls her eyes. "You really are a pashkudniak, aren't you?" "Pashkudniak?"  
  
"It's Drauvan for shithead, appropriate don't you think?" Maizah spins her staff around again and a soapy liquid shoots out and into Zera's mouth. "Mmmumph." Zera spits out the liquid. "Now look, you've ruined my breakfast!" Maizah giggles. "My mom.she used to do that when I was bad.or when I said naughty words.now that's appropriate, don't ya think?" Zera shakes her head and smiles. "Come on.we have a forest to cross and a stone to steal." ~~~ For Zera, the forest is a paradox within itself. It is the only place in the world where she has seen pure beauty and terrible evil within one place. She wishes that the mission was not so urgent, as she would have liked to take her time exploring its many secrets. They travelers make it through uneventfully, which surprises them both. "Well," says Maizah. "I guess I overreacted.it isn't so bad. Ya know, I ." Her words are cut short by a rustle in the bushes. Before either woman can react, they are engulfed by a stream of hot, sticky webbing. Zera tries to wriggle free, but she is caught fast in the sticky material. Maizah also seems to be having little success. A large creature steps from the shadows and hisses at them both. Zera cringes in fear. As a child, she used to play in a swamp near her village. There were always mosquitoes around, but she learned to ignore the annoying pests. This creature looks like a seven or eight foot tall mosquito. Zera isn't quite sure she can swat this one so easily. The creature approaches them and places its feelers on Maizah's face. She squeals and tries to wriggle away, but to no avail. If the situation was not so deadly, Zera is sure she would have laughed. The creature moves over to Zera and proceeds to move its feelers down her body. When the creature reaches the bloody scratches on her stomach, it rears on its back legs and its mandibles open and shut. Gastric acids flow from these mandibles, giving the women the distinct impression that they are on the menu. The creature approaches Maizah first. A patch of acid falls on the edge of her cloak and burns right through. She squeals again in terror and shuts her eyes. Before the monster can do her harm, a familiar scream erupts from a nearby tree. A jet-black blur crashes against the insect and knocks it to the floor. Before the insect can arise, the creature locks its jaws around the head and gives it a quick twist. With a sickening crunch, the insect falls limp to the forest floor. The creature moves toward Zera, and in doing so, into a patch of sunlight. Zera's eyes widen as she recognizes the very same panther that attacked her days before. Maizah still has her eyes shut and is unaware of the fact that she is not to be eaten. "Maizah, open your eyes!" Maizah obliges, hesitatingly. When she recognizes the panther, she starts to squeal again. "See, I told ya.I told ya to kill it! Now we're in more trouble.I told you that." "Maizah, will you shut up! It saved us. It flew out of a tree and killed that.thing. Look! It's licking my hand!" The panther bites through the webbing that ensnares Zera. When she is freed, she cuts Maizah's bonds as well. "Well," says Maizah eying the panther, "I guess it isn't so bad." She frowns at zera. "Don't ya even dare say 'I told ya so'!" She gives the panther a quick pat on the head. "Eeww.a wart! Ya could do something about personal hygiene, ya know!" The panther growls and gives Maizah a look. Zera bends down and looks into its eyes. "Maizah, do men pass through the mountains often?" "Only the acolytes." "Do they kill panthers?" Maizah shakes her head. "Why would they?.WAIT! I think they do. as sacrifices to Khayyid. Yes! I think they catch them alive and kill them as special sacrifices." "Well, well." Zera hugs the panther around its neck. "I think it thought we were acolytes.we were in disguise, how could it know? Are you hungry, big guy? You want some food?" Zera pulls over some dried meat from her bag and offers it to the panther. It growls appreciatively and proceeds to eat. Zera walks over to Maizah. "Look at it. I know what a panther looks like.and they don't look like that. Maybe it's a curse. Could you check it out?" Maizah eyes the panther. "Urrggg.look at those warts. Okay. But only because I owe it one." After it eats, Zera coaxes the animal to lie still for Maizah to look it over. She looks at its eyes and then inspects its fur. "Aah-hah! I know what this is! This is Gorava-Jahi!" "The one your parents." "Yep.the very one.it affects forest animals differently.this is how those acolytes catch them for sacrifices. These animals are too strong to catch and their bond to the forest repels most magic.I'll bet the acolytes poison them and then catch the weakened creatures. Well.good news is I can cure it. Bad news is that I'll have to shave off its fur." At that statement, the panther surges to its feet and gives Maizah a pathetic look. Zera starts to giggle. "I don't think he likes that idea. Is there any other way?" "Nope.he'll have to suck it up." "Hear that big guy? Just be brave okay?" Maizah gives her friend a withering look. "I'm only shaving its fur.eeeewwww.there's so much of it too.wait. the insect acid!" Maizah walks over to the carcass and scoops up some of the gastric acid onto a piece of metal. "I can dilute this.then we can spray it on him and .whoosh! The fur will just fall off." The women collect and dilute a sufficient amount of insect acid. Just as Maizah predicts, it works extraordinarily well as a depilatory. After only a half-hour, a five foot tall, seven and a half foot long panther stands completely hairless before them. Maizah then hits it with a spray of soapy liquid and the poor panther's misery is complete. Maizah is overcome by a fit of giggles and collapses to the ground. "Look at that.a hairless, soapy, panther! Oohhh.I'm never going to forget this." She collapses in another burst of laughter. Zera towels the creature off with some spare cloths. "Look.all the warts are gone! The film on its eyes is gone too! You did a good job Maizah." Maizah props herself up on one elbow. "Mmmm.never doubt the prophet, eh? Well.panther.it looks like ya owe me one.." She starts the giggle again. The panther growls at Maizah, then pointedly walks over to her sleeping bag and falls asleep. Zera cannot help but laugh at the look on her friend's face. "Hey! Get off! Ya stupid panther." ~~~~~~~ The rest of the journey goes uneventfully. The presence of a large panther eases the tension of being attacked. They soon reach the edge of the forest. "Well, here we are," says Maizah. "Before we go in, I have to do a few things." She pulls out a small bag. "Acolytes use black kohl to line under their eyes. Let's see.there we are.wow! You have pretty eyes.such an unusual color.the kohl really makes them stand out!" Zera shakes her head. "Too unusual.almost freakish.I wish they were brown.anyway.let's go." "We can't take the panther with us. He'll be taken for sacrifice immediately." Zera sighs and crouches down to the animal. "Well, big guy.I guess this is it. Stay here and don't attack anybody, okay?" She throws her arms around its neck. "Oh.you feel so funny without any fur.don't worry, it'll grow back. I'll miss you." She gets up and walks toward the gates. "Well...panther.ya did save my life, so I owe ya one.even if ya tried to kill me.Oh, what the heck." Maizah crouches down and hugs the panther. "Take care of yourself, ya hear?" After one final pat, she gets ups and leaves the forest. ~~~~~ The city of Khayar is surrounded by a shimmering wall. The only entrance is a small gate on one side. "Okay, Zera, stand back, and watch a master at work." Maizah steps up to the gate and murmurs strange words while moving her hands over the gate. After a few minutes, they quietly open. "Quick, we're in! Keep your hood up and let's go." The two women hurry inside the city of demons. Towers and temples rise from every corner to the sky. Merchants, clerics and acolytes traverse the narrow streets that crisscross through the city as eerie music of demon worship plays in the background. Shops that sell everything from simple food supplies to torture instruments do business in the background. Zera stands enthralled at the city's sheer magnitude. "Don't stand there with your mouth open.we have a job to do." Maizah hisses. The two women make their way to the tower of Khayyid. Before they get too far, a man's voice behind them calls out, "Ekh dho me fayyid sekhar? Meshi cayaril me dho tera?" "Oh shit." Maizah mumbles. She turns around. "Mera dil. sekha hai. Curoyii meshi dha tera murawi. Curshi. negaru hain." The man nods and beckons for them to follow. Once his back is turned, Zera looks at Maizah. "Did he say something about a sacrifice?" Maizah looks worried underneath her hood. "The tower is empty except for a few high-ranking clerics. There is to be a sacrifice today.all acolytes must attend.I have heard their rituals are horrific...I don't want to see this.but if we don't go, we will be caught." Zera frowns and steps forward. "Thoyaris guruya meshki hai? Durvi toloya hyanu burki meshka. Tempu Khayyid curoyi sepu hai." Zera pulls the fake amulet from under her cloak and holds it up. "Phulan furey hain." The amulet starts to glow emerald green. "Vurit lelay rufura hai. Khayyid folari jetamia hain." The man steps back and bows. "Huya mera namke hai. Khayyid satak nuvari." Zera nods. "Khayyid satak nuvari" The man steps away and leaves. As they head back toward the temple, Maizah turns to Zera. "Ummm.translation?" "I thought you spoke Khayarese" "Not like that! What happened.your amulet.how did ya do that?" "I told him that I was a high-ranking cleric of Khayyid, and you were my apprentice. I made the amulet glow to make him believe me. I don't know how I did it.I had this funny feeling, and.it just happened. I just did it." "Listen, we don't have time to discuss this now, but when we're out of here, we're gonna have a long chat." "I scared you, didn't I." "Sweetheart, I know there's something special about ya. Your eyes, the magic, the song in the forest, the way ya handled the panther.you're not hiding anything? "No! How could you even say that! I mean we've known each other for." She widens her eyes. "ONE WEEK!" Maizah giggles. "No need to be dramatic.anyway, here we are. They stop at the doors of the temple of Khayyid. The doors stand eight feet tall and seven feet wide. Intricate carvings of a forest scene decorate it. Zera runs her fingers over the door and it springs open. She hops back. "Whoa.was it supposed to do that?" Maizah eyes are wide. "No.we're supposed to hold an amulet to it.ya sure ya haven't been here before?" "Yes.I swear it." "Well," Maizak nods to the open door. "Let's go." The temple is very dark, but very warm. Zera can feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead and resists the urge to remove her itchy robes. Despite the lack of light, ivy and flowers grow all over the walls. Magic orbs of light placed sporadically on the walls, illuminate the hallways for passing acolytes. Zera leans toward her friend. "You know, for a fire demon, Khayyid sure has a thing for the forest. This place looks like a jungle." Maizah shakes her head. "A forest is a very powerful place. It can withstand the force of nature such as storms and earthquakes, or the rages of mankind in war. Fire is its only weakness. The jungle is grown here to assert Khayyid's superiority over this natural world. In this way, he projects his dominance." Zera nods in understanding. The craftsmanship put into the temple is exquisite and the indoor forest seems to accentuate it. The walls are filled with detailed carvings. One in particular catches Zera's eye. It depicts a large panther with its head reclining on the knee of a cloaked figure while the figure's wrists rest near the panther's jaw. "Maizah, look at that one! It looks like our panther." Maizah scrutinizes the carving. "This means something. The panther's head is on the figure's knee. It's presenting its neck to the person - a gesture of complete trust. Likewise, the figure rests its wrist near the jaw of the panther - a complementary gesture of trust. Interesting." She waves her hands over the wall. "This is very old.probably done by the Tivonians.I wonder if they had an.alliance of sorts with these panthers.it's a pity these are never studied. We could gain an incredible insight to the truth about the people." Zera nods thoughtfully and continues walking. The hallways are deserted as most acolytes are at the sacrificial gathering. They find a stairwell and proceed to head up the tower. Maizah talks as they climb. "The tower of Khayyid is the most powerful temple in Khayar. When the Tivonians disappeared, most of the buildings in their city had fallen to ruin. As demon-worshipping men arrived, they rebuilt upon many of the original structures. This tower is the only structure not touched by man. It is entirely as it was during the time of the Tivonians. If it is rebuilt upon, much of its original power will be lost.thus, it is left alone." They climb stairs for what seems like hours until they reach the top. At the top, Maizah drags Zera into a hall. "Ya must come this way.ya have to see this." At the end of this hallway is a large set of doors. Maizah pulls Zera over to it. "Open this." Zera runs her hands over the carvings, and just like before, the doors spring open. Zera gasps. What seems like doors are actually a set of giant windows. The tower is the tallest structure for hundreds of miles, and the view is incredible. "The Tivonians believed that there were three plains in the natural world: the water plane, the earth plane and the sky plane. They built this to speak with the spirits of the sky plane." "This is amazing..Maizah, how could a people who appreciated natural beauty so much just kill themselves off? It's strange that we know so much about their beliefs and customs, yet nothing about the people themselves.Maybe if we succeed in our task, we can come back.I would love to see this again." "Yes, but now we have to go.I just wanted ya to see it." Zera turns and hugs her friend. "Before we go, I just wanted to say thank you. I don't think I would ever have come this far without you. " Maizah smiles. "And same to ya too.now let's go get that stone!"  
  
~~~~~ "This is the hallway of ancients. There are three sets of doors to go through until we reach the stone. Each set of doors is protected by a pair of Guardians. A Guardian is a worshipper who gives their soul to the demon world. The clerics strip their mind of fear and pity. The result: vicious killers with no conscience. When a soldier is wounded, it is said that half his pain is from the wound, and the other half comes from fear. Because these Guardians have no fear, they continue to fight, even as they are wounded. But I think we'll be okay.you've fooled the temple itself, so I think ya can fool some bone-headed brutes. Remember, keep your head up, walk straight and tall.you're a high cleric of Khayyid.act like one." Zera nods and continues into the hallway. Just as Maizah foretold, there are two Guardians at the first door. They are big, tall men, armed with large swords and shields. One seems to be wearing a garland of human ears around his neck, while the other appears to have a collection of human scalps tucked into his belt. Both their eyes glow with evil intent. The women swallow hard and continue. Just before they pass into the next hallway, a backhand across the face smashes Zera to the floor. The Guardians pull out their swords and point them at her. "Khayyid belezer nahi hai. Yehe huyit dil mera." [A cleric of Khayyid you are not. Identify yourself, false one.] Zera shakingly pulls out her amulet and makes it glow. "Khayyid belezer pudya hera tulezca?" [If I am not a cleric, why does Khayyid favor me with his light?] Maizah steps forward. "Um.Khayyid pudyam matyamti jufari em foru.belezer hazra pashte!" [If his cleric does not pass, Khayyid will unleash his wrath upon you.the cleric must pass!] The men laugh and swing their swords up at Maizah. "Sim ekh belezer nahi hai, tuyu nahi hai apreyi." Their eyes widen. "Kiphori hai.jemo matyamsi!" [That is no cleric.and you are no apprentice. You are a prophet.all your kind must die!"] As the Guardians were threatening Maizah, Zera had been scrutinizing their bodies for a weak spot. She found two.the eyes are weak, but she is on the ground and cannot strike that high.as for the other. When the guardians pull back their swords to attack Maizah, Zera is ready. She flexes her feet and rams them as hard as she can into their crotches. They drop like flies. Zera flips over onto her feet and pulls out her blade. Maizah retreats into a corner and prepares her spell. Zera has fought before, and instinctively knows how to size up her opponents for a weakness. These men are strong.one blow could severely hurt if not kill her. Additionally, they are heavily armored and resistant to pain. Her only advantage: they are slow. These enemies will have to be cut down piece by piece. As a sword swings at her, she sidesteps the attack. She spins around the first attacker and slices her blade across his Achilles tendon. As he goes down, she turns around, only to be greeted by a punch in the face from the second attacker. She falls to the floor, blinded by her own blood streaming in her eyes. She can hear their heavy footsteps approaching her and tries to move away. She can hear two sword blades rising in the air, two attackers preparing for a fatal swing. Suddenly a soft whooshing noise comes from a corner of the room, followed by two heavy thuds. Zera quickly tears the hem of her shirt, wipes the blood out of her eyes, and gets to her feet. The Guardians are on the floor, trying to pull something out of their eyes. Zera smiles grimly. Maizah has used her dart spell to put out their eyes. Before they have a chance to recover, Zera plunges her pole into the throat of the nearest one. He gurgles for air before falling back, dead. With some difficulty, she pulls the pole out and sets herself for the other guardian.  
  
His eyesight may be gone, but his other senses are just as sharp. He knows where she is by the scent of her blood. He lunges forward and knocks her weapon out of her hands. Zera flips over to the killed Guardian and tries to heft his sword, but it is too heavy. With a grunt of despair, she searches for something else to use on her advancing attacker. Then, she sees the belt. She swiftly undoes the dead man's belt, removes the scalps and turns to meet the last Guardian. He cannot see that she has rearmed herself, and thus is not prepared for the whip like blow across the face. As he recoils, Zera rolls between his legs, retrieves her pole and plunges it into his back. He soon falls to the floor dead. "Well," says Maizah caustically. "Just do that two more times and we're home free. Here, put this on your face.he got ya bad there." Zera takes the offered poultice and holds it to her forehead. "Yeah, it hurts but I'm fine. I wonder why they weren't fooled.I mean, we got in the temple with no problems." Maizah agrees. "I was wondering the same thing. We'd better plan more carefully for the next two. "What do you suggest?" Maizah grins and pulls two packets out of her robes. "Remember the insect that attacked us? Well, I saved some of its venom. Inside the insect's belly region is the area where the venom is produced. During my watch, I slit it open and pulled it out. I used it to hold the venom because nothing else could. I think we have enough here to take out two Guardians, eh? Just walk up, and as they threaten us, we each spray one and run back. " "You actually slit open the insect?.well, consider me officially impressed for the second time.As for the plan.It'll work.it's just so cruel." Maizah sighs. "Think Zera, they don't have any fear. They won't be afraid of the pain. They'll probably keep attacking us until the acid starts eating at their brains. If anyone can 'handle' dying this way, it's them." "Alright.what about these bodies? We have to do something about them.we can't just leave them here.what if someone comes by?" Maizah walks over to one body and struggles to lift it. "Here.give me a hand." The women manage to lift the bodies and prop them upright against the wall next to the door. "Hey..it almost looks like normal..except for the hole in that one's neck.."says Maizah. "Oh...here we go." She ties an amulet around the wound. "Better" Zera agrees. "Okay.well let's go then." They head through the doors into the second hall. Sure enough, another set of Guardians wait. "Remember..get it in the face, near the eyes," whispers Maizah. Zera nods silently and walks to the door. As the Guardians turn to identify her, she empties her acid sack into one's eyes. Before the second one can react, Maizah slides forward and sprays her bag into his face. They run to the back of the room and wait. Both Guardians fall to the floor and try to wipe the stinging fluid from their eyes. Unfortunately, the more they rub their face, the more the acid spreads over their bodies. As the acid eats away more flesh, their struggles grow weaker and weaker. Soon they fall dead to the floor. Maizah and Zera step forward. "Urrggg..it smells horrible." Zera wrinkles her nose. Maizah looks wide-eyed at the mangled faces and gulps. "That could have been us..I'm gonna adopt that panther." "How the heck are we going to cover this up? I mean the faces are gone..urg." "Armor.we can put a helmet over it.that'll cover it up." "Do Guardians wear head armor?" Maizah shrugs. "Who knows? Anyway, it's better than nothing." The two manage to prop the dead men upright and place helmets over their heads. Zera appraises their handiwork. "It's not the best, but it'll work.they still smell bad." "Hold on a sec." Maizah pulls a bottle from her robes. "This'll make it better." She sprays the liquid onto the dead men. Zera grabs the bottle and reads the label. "'Violet Dreams'? Perfume! Are you nuts? How often do you think that these men smell like.'violet dreams', eh?" Maizah frowns and shakes her head. "Better 'violet dreams' than..'acid melted face'! Anyway, these are men. They could smell like this from an encounter with a female companion." Zera grins mischievously. "Are you speaking from experience?" Maizah grins back. "Maybe..it's none of your business anyway." Zera chuckles. "Touché...well, let's go." "Before we go, I have to let ya know..the Guardians at the third door are said to be the easiest of the three.I guess the Khayyid worshipers think intruders won't get through the first two.." "I'll be ready.do you have any quick spells? What if I can't hold them long enough?" "I'll be ready, don't worry." The two women head into the last hallway. Zera steps back. "Where are they? I don't see..."  
  
Out of nowhere, a cloaked figure flies from the corner of the room and slams into Maizah. She falls to the floor and does not get up. Zera pulls out her blade out and spins it in her hands. The cloaked figure turns and laughs. "Nahi belezer, kyura fole hai? Pashto, mundan, byura, mera matate tumari!" [False cleric, why do you come here? Foolish, stupid, one, I will have to kill you.] "Nahi! Mera belezer hai! Khayyid belezer hera tulezca!" [No! I am a cleric! Khayyid favors me with his light!] Zera pulls out her amulet and makes it glow. The Guardian's eyes widen and he approaches to take a closer look. He comes too close. While he scrutinizes the amulet, Zera pulls out her old dagger and plunges it into his chest. His eyes widen in shock and he falls to the floor. But as she turns to check on Maizah, a blow across the face makes her black out. ~~~~~ "Zera..wake up. C'mon, Zera, ya need to get up." Zera opens her eyes. "Wha.what happened? I turned around, then.wham!" "'Wham' is right. Here, look at this," Maizah takes out a small mirror. Zera takes the proffered mirror and sees her large black eye. "It hurts.I'm surprised it was only a black eye." "Ya got a hard head.I could have told ya that." "So what happened?" "As ya know, I was knocked to the floor. I regained consciousness just as ya killed the first one. There was another one waiting in the shadows." Zera nods. "I thought it was too easy." ".anyway, the other one knocked ya on the head, but didn't notice that I was awake. As he lifted his katana to get ya, I stabbed him with that dagger ya gave me..I hid their bodies behind the pillars over there." she motions with her head to the hiding spot. "Still.it seemed too easy.I thought it would be much harder.I have a bad feeling about this.." "Stop worrying! Give yourself some credit! You're pretty good with a blade. Maybe when this is over, I can coax ya into giving me some lessons.." Zera smiles sadly. "I'm not that good.I just learned out of necessity." "Can I ask ya a question?" "Okay." "Who is 'Art'?" Zera's eyes widen. "How..how do you know.." "Ya kept saying his name while ya were out.ya don't need to tell me.." Zera sighs. "After I stopped the monsters in the village, I was put in prison for using 'demon-magic' as they called it. Art, my best friend, tried to rescue me. They caught him, and gave me the choice of having him slowly tortured or me quickly killing him." Her eyes fill with tears. "I think you can guess what I chose..." A strange, closed look comes over Maizah's face. "How many people did the demons kill? "I don't know.a lot..." "..this was not supposed to happen." Maizah mumbles Zera looks up. "What are you talking about? What wasn't supposed to happen?" "..Um.ya should've been a hero.ya saved their lives." She looks sadly at the younger woman. "Ya haven't talked about this with anyone, have ya?" Zera, still in tears, shakes her head. "Come here.." Maizah sits nest to Zera and gives her a hug. "I know what it's like to have a loved one die and be totally helpless about it.have faith.we will succeed." Zera wipes her eyes. "You're right.I haven't talked about this.with anyone.but I should have..it's nice to have someone to talk to....but we have a job to do.I can cry later." "That's the spirit, sweetheart! The sanctum is down this hallway..I'm kinda nervous.I mean, we're about to see the soul stone of a great prophet." "Well then, what are we waiting for?" The two women head through the final set of doors. 


End file.
